


Wounded Mind

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Everything has been going smoothly for the four turtle brothers, now seen as heroes of New York City. With the Shredder now gone for good, things have finally calmed down. Though the brothers now help to combat crime, and face new enemies, continuing on with life.However, Mikey slowly begins to exhibiting strange symptoms that only continue to get worse. But the thing is, they don't appear to be physical but rather, emotional, and mental wounds that plague his mind.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with PTSD I thought I would do a story of Mikey having this type of mental disorder, and suffering from trauma. There are different levels of PTSD, and mine correlates with toxic relationship abuse, very hard for me to trust people (especially guys.) For me I experience somatic and emotional flashbacks, either have panic/anxiety attacks where I shut everyone out around me, and lock myself up or depressive episodes where I just curl up and cry and feel mentally drained, and this aching pain. There are other levels such as complex and severe PTSD, so keep that in mind that this can be a spectrum for different people.
> 
> Also, I thought that, since there is a lot of evidence of traumatic experiences that Mikey has had in the show (the times he's nearly died, and other traumatic flashbacks and emotional pain) why not have Mikey suffer from PTSD then? I've already done a story of depressed, suicidal Mikey along with him being anorexic. So time to try another mental health disorder.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.

They leapt off the rooftop, landing effortlessly near the gangsters. "Get them!"

They chased after the members of the Purple Dragons, Raph and Leo facing the leader. Mikey happened to chase after two men, who disappeared down the alleyway.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey managed to knock one of the guys against the brick wall, rendering him unconscious. Now the second, was already climbing up the fire escape.

"Don't let any escape!" He could hear Leo's order out in the distance. The freckled turtle, leapt to grasp onto the nearest metal bar, hoisting himself up as he climbed onto the rooftop. Mikey stood, grinning widely that he finally had the last guy. Though the youngest froze, realizing that the guy was on top of the billboard sign. 

But this wasn't just any kind of billboard.... it was familiar one... that Mikey knew all too well. That night, they beat the Kraang and the first time Shredder appeared. Though it was journey filled with more intensive training to finally beat the Shredder, but this first encounter was something none of them would forget. How could they? They almost died.

His heart was pounding, breathing becoming erratic. The surroundings changed, the sky was dark. The lights were blinding, hurting his eyes. The memory burning itself into his mind.

The Shredder was dangling, from the chains of his kusarigama chain.

"MIKEY!" He heard his name being screamed, the zing of metal slashing the air. Shredder had unleashed his gauntlet. The turtle turned his head, screamed at the top of his lungs as the billboard sign came crashing down upon him. The heavy weight crushing his body, the metal hitting the back of his head. The world flashing before his eyes. He could feel his chest constricting.

"MIKEY!" Baby blue eyes blinked, his vision clearing as he finally came to his senses. His body was still on fire, yet he was somehow hanging upside down over the edge of the rooftop. The man was above him, knife to his throat, daring to throw him off.

The turtle was so confused- he hadn't even see him move? And he swore he saw the Shredder- but that wasn't possible... Shredder was already dead... he had already been turned into a mutant monster, killed by Leo, and turned into a zombie, and thrown back into the Netherworld. 

Mikey turned his head, just as the man struck with the knife making the edge slice into his right shoulder instead of his neck. He yelped in pain as he was released, falling over the edge. He could see flashes of blue, red and purple down beneath him. The freckled terrapin grasped his nun-chuck, unleashing his kusarigama chain as he rammed the blade into the brick wall before he could collide against the ground. He came up only a few inches, grunting at the force of the impact, his plastron instead smacking against the brick. The searing pain in his shoulder was burning, a wave of dizziness rolling over him.

There was a whistling sound, as the other Purple Dragons fled the scene, leaving only the unconscious ones that were tied up.

Mikey finally dropped his feet to the ground, feeling his brothers' presence closing in on him. "Are you okay?" Leo gently grasped his arm, tugging him around. The leader gasped at the bleeding gash of his shoulder, the trail of blood over lime-green skin and beige plastron.

"Hurry! Take him to my lab! He's losing quite a lot of blood!" Donnie exclaimed. Mikey could feel Raph scooping him up underneath his legs, carrying him.

"I can," Mikey shifted, only to be met with Raph's stern expression. The youngest closing his mouth, knowing that it would be best not to protest. Leo had grasped his nun-chuck as they ran to the nearest manhole cover.


	2. Nightmare

The youngest was rushed to the lab, treatment immediately done to his wound. Though he was tired, Donnie suggested Raphael to donate some of his blood. Since Mikey was feeling a bit weak. The youngest felt numb, as he couldn’t even feel the needle protrude the crook of his arm. Though the wave of dizziness eventually passed, Donatello handed him a cool glass of water with something sweet and sugar to help his low-sugar levels. The orange masked terrapin complied, doing as told.

“There, all done,” the wound was cleaned up, a gauze roll bandage rolled around it. It had finally stopped bleeding. “The sugar should kick in,” Donnie removed the IV connected to a blood bag to the side. Mikey gazed ahead, not even realizing that he was staring off into space. That was until, Leo’s face came into his view. The leader’s lips were moving as Michelangelo blinked several times.

“What?” He asked, perplexed realizing that Leonardo was trying to say something to him.

“Do you want to explain what happened up there?” The leader repeated his question.

“Oh- that,” Mikey chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “I kinda… tripped, and lost focus. The guy caught me off guard and the next thing I know he’s dangling me over the edge of the rooftop.” For a moment Leo stared at him, as if trying to process something. A hint of hesitation, Mikey bit his tongue tightly. Hopefully, they’d take it, after all, it wasn’t like that wasn’t a lie. He did lose focus somehow.

“All right,” Leonardo reached out towards him, patting his shoulder gently. “But be careful next time, okay? This could’ve ended up worse.”

“Leo’s right, it’s a good thing you managed to catch yourself in time,” Donnie said, swinging around the youngest. The freckled turtle nodded his head. It felt like his body was on fire, his heart still pounding inside his plastron.

“I’m tired… can I… sleep?” Mikey yawned, stretching his arms behind himself.

“Of course, you’ll need it,” Donnie smiled.

“Thanks,” Mikey slowly stood. His legs wobbled a bit, feeling Raph grasp onto him. “I’ve got it,” he nodded his head taking a step. Though he was weak he managed to walk out from the lab towards his bedroom. Once safe into his own room, he closed the door shut finally able to sit onto the edge of the bed. The turtle stared at himself in the mirror. His palms patted his cheeks feeling his flushed skin. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he just needed so much needed rest as Donnie prescribed.

Lying down onto his bed, Mikey took off his belt and bandana mask, closing his eyes to drift off into slumber.

It was dark, a cold presence looming behind him. He could feel his skin prickle, and then he felt it. A blinding pain crushing against his skull. The turtle was slammed against the ground, the air knocking out from his lungs, his body thumping again and again. He wanted to scream, despite the pain assaulting him. Another blow, one, two, three and he was lost to the darkness, rendered unconscious. The last sense was of hearing Raphael’s scream.

The memory was clear, the name booming boldly. Slash. The scenery shifted, he was waiting for Raphael, keeping watch, trying to search for one of his brothers. A false alarm, Leonardo’s fake voice, crawling along fire escape, the coldness of metal seeping through his fingers. His feet hitting the bars, his voice calling out to his brothers. A dark shadow moved, growing in size. Michelangelo’s eyes widened, finally letting out a shrill scream as he was seized again. The sensation of his head slamming against metal. The darkness coming swiftly, clawing him by the throat.

Somehow he could feel his body being suspending in the air, dangling upside down, unable to move. He shifted uneasily, sweat dotting his skin, whimpering in his sleep.

Another memory came slamming into his mind. His body spinning in circles, a wave of dizziness overwhelming him. He was flung into the air, and then BAM. A crushing impact colliding against the side of his head. There was utter silence, one that provoked him.

Then his body was suddenly on fire, flames surrounding him. “No, no, no, stop!” He cried out desperately. Though his dreams wouldn’t obey, the memories all flashing before him. The red demon opening his jaws wide, flames bursting out and scorching him. The turtle screamed, thrashing.

And then saw it… Shredder’s dead corpse. Those glowing eyes staring straight into his soul, head rolling to the side.

“MIKEY!” There was a loud bang, the turtle instantly jostled awake. He gasped heavily, pressing a hand to his rapid beating heart. Leonardo was in his room, a worried expression on his face. Donnie and Raphael behind him. Donnie rubbing his eyes tiredly, and Raphael… who looked beyond pissed to be woken up in the middle of the night. “Are you okay?”

“I-…” Mikey blinked, trying to calm himself down. “It’s nothing… just a nightmare…” he shrinked back, keeping the covers close up to his shoulders, his trembling hands hidden underneath the bed sheets.

“Good grief, I’m gonna get some shuteye, keep it down will ya?” Raphael quickly left the room.

“That didn’t sound a normal scream to me,” Donnie frowned, “are you sure you’re all right? It sounded like you were being tortured.”

“Like I said… terrible nightmare,” Mikey bit his lip, “sorry.”

“As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters,” Donnie sighed, running a hand down his face. “Get some sleep okay, your body is exhausted.” The genius then left the room, leaving only Leo remaining. Mikey turned onto his side, trying to relax himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Mikey groaned. Of course Leo wouldn’t drop it. Though his brother was too worried for his own good. He didn’t want to baby him with a stupid nightmare… even though Mikey could technically tell that they were memories, not specifically good ones.

“Just what happened… recently…” he said quietly, hoping Leo would get the gist of it. A hand touched his arm through the covers.

“And that’s it?” Mikey nodded his head. Leo let out a deep breath.

“Well, everything’s okay. Get some sleep, if you have another nightmare again you can come into my room if that would help.” The youngest nodded his head in understanding. Leonardo patted his arm gently. “Goodnight.”

“Night, bro.” Mikey watched his oldest brother quietly leave the room. The youngest sank against the mattress of his bed. What had just happened? He was a terrible liar, and yet somehow he had just straight up lied to his brothers. None of them even suspected anything. But it wasn’t anything to be worried about anyway. These were just bad memories.

Mikey closed his eyes, trying to soothe himself back to sleep. Hoping this time he wouldn’t have a nightmare again.


	3. Irritability

He woke up later than usual, though his brothers didn't seem to bother him. Leonardo wasn't even mad that he was a bit late for morning training. The turtle had hurriedly ate his food, before entering the dojo to find his brothers practicing katas.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie stepped towards him, feeling his forehead. He wasn't hot anymore. The olive-green turtle sighing in relief. Mikey was no longer pale from blood loss either. The bandage still sitting neatly over his arm.

"Fine dude," Mikey nodded his head. He suppose that sleep really helped.

"All right, we're going to start off with mediation today," Leo took a lotus sitting pose onto the dojo mat. Donatello and Raphael following him as Mikey aligned himself into the line.

The youngest closed his eyes, locking his fingers together as he tried to will himself to relax. He thought about Ice Cream and candy, something delicious dancing. He took in a deep breath, feeling the oxygen flow through his body warming him up.

Though his mind became muddled, twisting and turning. It was dark, as he tried to force himself to think of the ocean, but his thoughts wouldn't work, betraying him. Flashes blinded his mind as he choked, gasping for air. A giant hole appeared, sucking out the air into space. His body flying, screaming. He couldn't breathe! His lungs were constricting, clawing at his throat, panicking. The anxiety was overwhelming him.

He let out a loud gasp, eyes flying open as he placed his palms against the floor trying to steady himself. He was sweating, body on fire, heart palpitations beating rapidly, his skin tingling, his mind screaming.

"Mikey?" His brothers had heard his sound of distress, opening their eyes. Leo gazed worriedly at the youngest, immediately getting up to grasp his brother who appeared to be having some sort of anxiety attack.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph demanded.

"Mikey!?" Leo shook him, noticing the dazed look in those baby blue eyes, cloudy and unfocused.

"Space...." Mikey managed to choked out, "can't breathe..." he clawed at this throat, panicking.

"Put him on his shell," Donnie ordered as Leo did so. Mikey gazing upon at the ceiling. His skin was burning to the touch. "Mikey, I need you to take deep breaths," Donnie grasped his shoulder gently, instructing him. The turtle's eyes focused on Donnie's plastron rising, Leonardo's hand rubbing his arm as he tried to focusing on his breathing.

The episode seemed to pass as his vision finally cleared. The pounding was beginning to settle a bit. Mikey could feel Donnie placing a hand onto his plastron, listening to his breathing, and two fingers to a pulse in his neck.

"You don't feel any pain do you?"

Mikey shook his head, "no."

"So what happened, Brainiac?"

"Not sure, but I think he had some sort of panic attack. Do you remember what you were thinking about?" Donnie's mahogany eyes were gazing at him with worry.

"Just... the nightmare last night," Mikey croaked, "and... a memory of when were in space. I'm sorry," he shook his head, pushing himself up.

"Mikey," Leo grasped his shoulder, "are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, just another nightmare again," Mikey slowly stood.

"Having a panic attack out of nowhere can be normal, but I don't know about this..." Donnie frowned. "It's unlike you."

"I told you I'm fine," Mikey snapped, "leave it." He turned to Leo, "can we just spar now? You know how I can't focus sometimes."

Leo sighed, nodding his head. They were all well aware of his ADHD and inability to focus sometimes, other times becoming hyperactive.

Mikey sighed in relief internally. Hopefully, they'd drop it and not ask about it again. Though he couldn't help but to question why these dark memories and nightmares were plaguing him. Perhaps he'd need more time to recover from that fight.

They got into their respective sparring stances as Leo shared a worried glance with Donnie. A silent message conveying between them. If he were fine like he said they'd drop it, but... they didn't know for sure.

After training Mikey went to watch TV to pass time, and cooking in the kitchen. While his brothers did their own thing. Until evening came and they went out again for patrol.

They had climbed out from the sewers and onto a rooftop, scanning their surroundings.

Leo gazed down noticing the new ninjas spreading across the city. "We should split up and meet up back here. Raph you go with Mikey."

"Why?" The hothead questioned.

Mikey stared, suddenly feeling nauseous.

_"I don't want him, you take him."_

_"Over my dead body!"_ The tears came forcefully, leaking from his eyes.

"Mikey?" He blinked, realizing that his brothers were staring at him. "Wait... are you crying?..." Leo's eyes widened. He reached out towards him.

"I'll go by myself!" Mikey snapped, slapping Leo's hand harshly. The youngest already jumping off the rooftop.

"Mikey!"

"What the shell was that?! What's his problem?"

"Something must've set him off..." Donnie mused.

"Why was he crying like that?" Leo's eyes widened, "did any of you do anything?" Raph shrugged his shoulders.

"All I asked was why, and then you started explaining what you needed me and Mikey to do."

"Well it's not like him to lash out like that for no reason..." Leo dropped his arms to his sides.

"Hmm," Donnie frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. Nobody had said anything bad, so what the heck had set him off?

"We need to go after him," Leo sighed.

"Ya think?" Raph's emerald eyes burned, narrowing, blunt sarcasm hinting his tone.

"Guys..." Donnie said, as he hurried after the two of them, trying to pursue the direction Mikey had gone. "I have a feeling there's more to this than we think. First he had a nightmare, second an anxiety attack during mediation and now is being moody. Something is definitely bothering him." The three of them propelled themselves to run faster, hoping they could catch Mikey in time.


	4. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for this chapter?

They had finally found him, fighting off several of the ninjas on his own. "Mikey!" They immediately leapt in to assist him.

"I told you I don't need your help!" Mikey snapped, slashing his blade into a ninja's side.

"You can't fend off all these ninjas alone," Leo shifted closer to the youngest, socking one of their enemies in the face.

"Not like you even care," Mikey ducked a blow, feeling the sting of tears. No, no, no he couldn't be crying now. What was wrong with him?

"What are you talking about? Of course we care!"

"Watch out!" Donnie's eyes widened. Raphael managed to move faster than any of them, tackling Mikey to avoid the blade that came down upon him. The youngest groaned as his shell slid against the cement. He flinched, panicking from underneath Raph.

"Mikey," the hothead gazed down to find terror on the orange clad turtle's face. He stepped back, watching in horror as the youngest scooted away from him. The tears were streaming down those freckled cheeks.

"Stay away! Don't hit me!"

"Mikey!" Raph's eyes widened noticing the group of ninjas ganging up on them. He had no choice but to seize the lime-green turtle's arm. He seemed to be frozen in terror, not even bothering to notice the impending danger.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mikey screamed, pounding his fists against Raphael's plastron as the crimson-masked turtle winced. Though, however, the pine-green turtle was punched in the face releasing Mikey as he slammed against the wall beside him.

Then Mikey felt it, the blow piercing his middle as he crashed against the ground. There was screaming, blobs of blue and purple. His vision was hazy red, Raph's eyes on fire burning in front of him. He sobbed, curling into himself. The pain was spreading across his body.

Why was this hurting so much? He didn't want to be reminded of this pain. He thought he had buried it behind, but now he seemed to be reliving it. He didn't want to be reminded of how useless he felt, the way they screamed at him. The words that he would never forget.

 _"Some ninja."_ It felt like knives were tearing into his insides, his heart ripping at the seams from the pain expanding from his chest. Someone was standing above him, a blurry line of blue. Silver zinging through the air, the sound of metal slicing flesh.

Three blurry faces came before him, he could feel his body being lifted. He thrashed, screaming as the tears kept flowing. They wouldn't stop. His mind kept screaming.

Then he felt it, a prickling sensation. A dull ache seeping into his bones. His skin became numb. Then the darkness overwhelmed him.

Though his body appeared to be restless. He was twisting and turning, tugging at the sheets unconsciously. "No, no, stop!" A bright light was placed in front of him. These strange men wearing masks. He heard Casey screaming out to him. The metal whirring of a machine spinning above him, ready to cut him open. The white mask plugging his mouth.

He thrashed viciously, the bars cold and jarring, digging into his skin. The turtle was finally released, feeling hands grasping him. Yet he couldn't see, they were warm to the touch soothing. But then... they were burning him.

He let out another shrill scream. The sharp claws were digging into his skin. Too much pain! A shiny triangular object glowing in front of him. Terror seized him, hitting him like a freight train. He recognized it, the blast of light impaling his head.

His mind burned, boiling like lava. It was unlike any kind of excruciating pain he had ever felt. The strange voices murmuring around him, the darkness of the sky, space appearing close by. Rainbow lights dancing before his mind. It felt like his brain was scorching, he wanted it to end. He couldn't scream anymore, but laugh. A gleeful laugh escaping his lips. The pain was funny, erasing his mind into a blank state.

"Whoo!" He could make out his high-pitched laughter. How could he be laughing, screaming, and crying at all once?

Something cold touched him snapping him out of it. He was in the lab somehow, lying onto a white cot. There were three forms surrounding him, he could barely make them.

"Mikey!"

"Raph!" Leo punched the hothead's arm forcefully.

"What? He wouldn't wake up!"

The freckled turtle blinked hazily, his vision readjusting. That's when he finally realized that his brothers were crying. "Wha..." he croaked, utterly confused. What had just happened? Why were they crying?

"Don't move," Donnie kept a hand on his plastron, pushing him back down onto the makeshift bed. That's when baby blue orbs caught a glimpse of his body's condition.

His ankle was swollen dark purple and blue, bruises littering his body, and several more bandages stained red with blood. He didn't even recall getting critically injured. It was like he somehow blacked out. And now here he was noticing just how damaged he was, including his brothers.

"Don't you dare do that ever again..." Leo grasped his arm, his red-stained eyes glossy with tears. 

"What happened?" Mikey turned his head to the side.

"You mean you don't remember?" Donnie's eyes were wide with trepidation.

"No," Mikey shook his head.

"You could've nearly died!" Raph was choking on his tears, turning his red face away.

"You seriously don't remember?" Leo's gloomy eyes bore into his own. Mikey closed his mouth, staying silent. Was he supposed to?

"I remember... fighting the ninjas on my own."

"Yeah because you snapped, and started crying," Donnie was tearing apart something. A white fabric to be exact, reapplying fresh bandages to Mikey's wound. Mikey nodded his head at that.

"And then you got badly injured," Leo added, voice cracking with emotion. "And you started attacking Raph and then all of us."

Mikey's eyes widened in horror. What? He attacked his bros? He didn't even remember that.

"And the worse part... it wasn't even rage..." Leo sighed deeply. "You were absolutely terrified, completely mortified. It looked like we were hurting you."

"Mikey, I need you to tell me what is going on. Make me understand what is going through your mind," Donnie said sternly, taking a seat so he faced the youngest terrapin.

"I told you, I had a nasty nightmare..." he started.

"Cut the crap and just tell us, we know you're lying," Raphael growled, to which Leonardo silenced him.

"A nightmare doesn't simply make you lash out, and attack people. It doesn't cause anxiety and panic attacks. This is serious, Mikey." The freckled turtle flinched at Donnie's solemn expression.

"Uh... maybe I'm having trouble sleeping?" He questioned, trying to come up with another possible explanation. "What was it that you called again... where you hallucinate and sleep walk screaming in terror?"

"Those are night terrors," Donnie answered.

"Then that, I'm having night terrors."

"No you're not," Donnie shifted until he blocked the turtle's view of the open lab doorway. "You were fully conscious. It was as if your mind had become clouded, screaming in pain."

"I..." Mikey blinked, feeling the sting of tears.

"Just tell us, please," Leo lowered his voice. "We want to help you, Otouto."

"I..." the tears began to spill as the freckled turtle began to choke. "I don't know what's happening to me..." his fingers clawed at the top of his plastron. He could feel his heart rate increasing. Donnie turned his head, eyes fixated at the heart rate monitor that began to beat rapidly.

"Donnie?" Leo's eyes widened upon hearing the monitor bearing irregularly.

"Mikey, I need you to calm down," Donnie grasped the turtle's shoulders.

"Please... make it stop..." Leo could feel his heart break at the broken sound that escaped Mikey's lips. "It's burning my mind..."

"Make what stop? Tell us what you're feeling."

"These memories.." Mikey began to claw the bed sheet beneath him. "They won't stop... it hurts... make it stop!...." he tucked his knees up to his plastron, clasping the sides of his head, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Bad memories?..." Leo questioned, the word hanging in the air.

Donatello let out a sharp gasp as if he had discovered something. He had no choice but to inject Mikey with a sedative to calm down the frantic turtle.

"Donnie?"

"I think I know what is plaguing him..." the olive-green turtle sighed. He turned to face the other two brothers. "I think he has PTSD."


	5. Drowning

“PTSD?”

“Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Donnie replied, fingers clicking onto his keyboard.

“So he’s sick?” Leo blinked, gazing worriedly at Mikey unconscious form on the cot. Raphael removed his crossed arms from his plastron.

“Mentally, yes.” Donnie sighed heavily, “This is serious. PTSD is defined by traumatic flashbacks from trauma, mainly bad memories in the past. They cause anxiety levels to skyrocket, outbursts, intense emotional pain, and feelings of hopelessness. If left undiagnosed and untreated it could lead to inability to function daily, self-harm and even suicide.”

Emerald orbs met midnight blue, both of them anxious. “There’s no way he’s doing any of that, I won’t allow it,” Raph said.

“Well, he did nearly get killed twice on patrol already,” Donnie mused, something that none of them wanted to hear. But it needed to be said. Now this made more sense, that first time when Mikey was flung off that rooftop. They knew that Mikey had ADHD, but it wasn’t this serious, to the point that he would be so out of it.

“So what can we do?” Leo placed a hand onto Donnie’s lab table, “to help him?”

“Well, it’s either biomedical therapy or other forms of therapy. He’s definitely going to need therapy for sure,” Donnie leaned back into his chair, eyes scanning his computer screen. “Such as CBT and Psychotherapy.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “in English, Brainiac,” he scowled.

“Can’t you clarify?” Leo asked, he too a bit confused. Though he knew what the word therapy meant, but what were these forms of therapy that Donnie was talking about?

“Biomedical therapy is treating a disorder with certain medications,” Donnie replied, “since Mikey has PTSD I’m going to have get hold of some Anti-Anxiety Agents. Such as Xanax, Valium, Ativan otherwise known as Benzodiazepines and Buspar.” Donnie ignored the dumbfounded expressions of Leo and Raph. “But so far,” he continued, “I don’t have any of these medications. So I might have to have ask April to prescribe some of these medications from a pharmacy or doctor’s office.”

The genius turned, grabbing a pencil as he poked his mouth, scrolling over some research on the advanced site that he was using on his computer. “CBT, short for Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy is used to examine how a client’s thoughts affect their behavior. In short, we’d be teaching Mikey to identify inaccurate maladaptive thoughts that he may have that would trigger a traumatic flashback, or intense negative emotions. We could try this and see if this type of therapy is effective on him.” They gazed gently at Mikey who shifted a bit, though still unconscious. The uneasiness was clear on the youngest’s face. “Psychotherapy is just using various methods to help a patient overcome personal problems. I do think it would be best to try different modes of therapy on him, to see whatever works best.”

Leo nodded his head, walking over to stand besides Mikey’s cot. “From now on he’s not going to leave the lair, I’m sorry it’s just too dangerous.”

“I agree,” Donnie nodded in affirmation. “I’ll call April right now and let her know of our situation,” he nabbed his t-phone dialing her number. The genius turning to explain why he needed April to prescribe all these different kinds of medications that he mentioned earlier for Mikey. Once he was finished, he hung up the call.

“So about the Cognitive-Behavior Therapy,” Leo turned his head, now standing beside the genius, while Raph kept a close eye on Mikey. Just in case he were to wake up. “What needs to be done?” The leader leaned onto the table, listening intently to what Donnie had to give, the genius pulling out a piece of paper jotting down notes and various therapy methods to test on Mikey. They’d have to have therapy sessions with the youngest to figure out how exactly this would work.

“He’s waking up!” Raph’s voice alerted the two turtles. Leo turned, rushing up to the cot as Donnie followed. The youngest groaned, shifting. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, before opening as he flinched at the bright light.

“How are you feeling?” he could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. It took the orange clad terrapin a moment to recollect himself, finally drawing into consciousness.

“Ack, what happened?”

“Mikey,” Donnie was kneeling down beside the cot. “I need you to listen to what I’m about to say. Don’t freak out.”

“Okay,” he blinked.

“We found out what is going on with you.”

“There’s something wrong with me?” Mikey lifted himself up gently, noticing the way Leo and Raph kept their gazes upon him. It was like they were trying to make sure that he wouldn’t make any sudden movements.

“You have PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Donnie began to elaborate, trying to find the simplest way to explain this to the youngest. “Basically your traumatic memories are attacking your mind, causing you have to anxiety attacks, depressive episodes, and feelings of hopelessness. You have moments when you get so traumatized that you black out in terror, attacking everyone around you. And when you come out of it you don’t remember what happened during that time.”

Mikey blinked slowly, trying to register what Donnie had just told him. PTSD? So he was sick in the head?

“But don’t worry, we’re going to find a way to treat this, and we will,” Leo smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“We’re going to have to make you try different kinds of potent Anti-Anxiety medications, and see what ones work the best for you, along with therapy.”

“Oh…” Mikey mumbled quietly.

“And we want you to promise us that if you ever feel off, an anxiety attack coming on, or a flashback to tell us immediately,” Donnie added.

“And have you felt any feelings of hopeless or urges to self-harm lately?” Leo also asked, tilting his head. Now Raphael stepped closer as Mikey could feel his brothers eyes resting steadily upon him, waiting for the answer.

“Just feelings of hopelessness…” Mikey replied.

“Okay, well if you do feel that then we’re here for you okay?” Leo rubbed his arm gently. “And if you ever do feel like self-harming or having suicidal thoughts then you need to tell one of us, this is very critical.”

“Okay, Leo,” Mikey nodded his head.

“Good.”

“Can I get some food? I’m hungry.”

“Of course,” Leo leaned back. “What do you want?”

“I think I can get it myself,” Mikey moved his arms as his brothers watched him get off the cot.

“Just be careful of your injuries,” Donnie pointed out.

“I’m fine,” Mikey winced a bit, taking a step as he was able to finally walk out from the lab. He could sense his brothers following him into the kitchen. As annoyed as he was, he tried to dismiss it.

“We have decided that it would be best for you to remain here in the lair,” Leo said. Mikey paused, his hand freezing in the box of cheezits.

“You should eat some fruit too, something to nourish your body,” Donnie opened the fridge pulling out some fruit and another bowl of protein. “This would help to get some energy in your system.”

“Why?” Mikey shoved a handful of crackers into his mouth.

“Because it’s too dangerous, you could’ve nearly died twice out on patrol. We can’t risk that again, not until you’re better.”

Mikey chewed slowly, sighing heavily.

“We’re doing this because we care about you,” Leo’s expression softened. “You mean too much to us, we don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I get it,” Mikey nodded his head, resuming his eating. He took a spoon to eat some of the fruit and protein that Donnie had out for him. The glass of water felt good against his throat, very refreshing. Once finished, he dismissed himself exiting the kitchen as he said that he wanted to relax. His brothers complied, Donnie returning to his lab to resume research on therapy, planning out how they would conduct sessions with Mikey.

The orange masked turtle decided to swing on the tire swing, trying to relax himself. Though he could tell that Leo and Raph were in the room, keeping an eye on him. Mikey scowled a bit, shifting on his side. Was this how it was going to be? His brothers never keeping their eyes off him?

Closing his eyes, the turtle could feel himself drifting. He felt absolutely exhausted and spent. After all, he did go through so much in just the span of a short period. Raph turned, reading his comic book as Leo turned on the TV to watch a show. They knew that if they stayed here, they would be able to make sure that Mikey wouldn’t dare to leave the lair. Not that the youngest would anyway, but it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious.

Leo’s grin widened, fanboying as Captain Ryan came upon the screen. Just as he was engrossed into his show, the sound of a splash startled them. Raph dropped his comic book as both of them turned, noticing that Mikey had fallen into the pool beneath him.

“Mikey!” Something was wrong. The youngest was thrashing and screaming, allowing himself to sink clawing at his throat. It appeared as if he was fighting to breathe, eyes clouded over, one hand reaching out desperately. The other tucked close to his plastron, clawing at his throat, bubbles escaping from his mouth. Leo and Raph dove in headfirst, seizing the frantic turtle and hauling him out from the water.

“Mikey!? Mikey!” The turtle’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.


	6. Psychotherapy

He was feeling fine for a moment, not even noticing the way his body was slowly slipping off the tire swing. But then he felt it, his body hitting the water. It caused a spontaneous reaction. The freckled terrapin let out a scream, thrashing. The water was picking up speed, swirling around him, the current dragging him under. His arm was trapped, he couldn't move it. The slimy feeling of being trapped underneath the water, its vice-like grip unrelenting. The alien screeched, the sound muffled.

His mind was on fire, his heart rate pounding, thrashing in the water. The bubbles escaping his lips. Mikey's body was becoming heavier, eyes slowly closing. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! The water was suffocating him.

"MIKEY!" His body lurched, he gasped for air. Water spurted from his mouth, hurling. He was turned onto his side, hacking. He felt many pairs of hands touching him, consoling him. His chest felt sore. Someone had removed their hands from there.

"What happened?" He could finally make out Donnie's strained voice.

"I don't know, he fell into the pool and began screaming."

"He had another flashback, another panic attack episode."

"Why would he be afraid of water? There's never been..." Raph paused for a moment, eyes widening. "Squirrelanoids..." that was the only explanation of a time when Mikey nearly drowned. Even Raph still remembered that day so clearly, the fear of losing his baby brother. Though he was lucky enough to snatch his arm just in him to haul him out from the water. It had been too close.

Mikey's breath hitched at that word, feeling his body convulse.

"Hurry! Take him to my lab!" He could feel himself being lifted into the air.

"You're going to be okay, Mikey. Hold on." Then he passed out, unable to respond.

When he woke up, he found that he was on the cot again. Donnie must've replaced his bandages. "How long have I been out?..." he croaked, reaching up a hand to which he felt Raph clasp it tightly.

"Several hours," Leo replied.

"I need you to take these pills," Donnie moved in front of him.

"Pills?..."

"April managed to prescribe some PTSD medication. She bought some at the store. We're going to have to try them out to see which one is most effective."

Mikey could feel a cold glass settled into his hand. "Deep breaths." He followed the genius' instruction. Mikey shakily took the pills from Donnie's hand swallowing them and downing them with a chug of water.

"So that one is the Buspar," Donnie replied, pulling himself back as he began to write something down onto a sheet of paper.

"Do you want to tell us what happened there?" Leo was gazing at him worriedly.

Mikey sighed, "I don't know I-... I was just relaxing dude and then I slipped... hit the water and then I was back there again..." his eyes began to weld heavily with tears. "In that drainage pool...."

The freckled turtle flinched, startled as a body hugged him tightly. A blur of red signified that it was Raph. The hothead held him tightly, squeezing him. Mikey couldn't hold it back anymore as he began to sob. Raph didn't let go, merely pulling him closer.

 _I'm here. I'm never letting you go._ Though Raph didn't say anything, the message was clear through his fierce hug.

Leo smiled sadly at the sight, joining in as well. Donnie watched though he was tinkering with several supplies. "I need you to sit down in this chair do you think you can do that? We need to have a therapy session."

Raph and Leo released him as Mikey nodded his head shakily. He wiped at his tears, gently rising off the bed to sit onto the chair. "And we're all going to be in here okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're here." Mikey nodded his head, relieved a bit that his brothers weren't going to leave. "I want you to follow these hand motions," Donnie held out his fingers in front of Mikey's face.

Baby blue eyes followed them as the genius moved them back and forth in a repetitive manner. "I want you to keep following my fingers with your eyes no matter what." Donnie turned his head, nodding at Leo.

The leader stepped forward. "I need you to recall all traumatic memories that you've re-experienced can you do that?"

"And keep your eyes focused on my fingers while you talk," Donnie added. Raph shifted until he was standing beside the youngest, offering comfort through his presence.

Mikey took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused on Donnie's moving fingers. "I... the first one was our fight with Shredder..." he could feel his breath hitch.

"Deep breaths," Donnie instructed upon noticing Mikey's discomfort. "Focus on my fingers." His sight was becoming a bit blurry, though he tried to keep himself calm focusing on Donnie's finger movements.

"Then... getting beat up by Slash..." he could feel a rough yet gentle hand touching the back of his head, rubbing gently. He didn't need to look to know that it was Raph. "My head slamming..." he winced, eyes moving up as Donnie spread his fingers wider, now flickering them to the right Mikey's gaze following suit. "Then fire... flames everywhere, my body on fire... Shredder's dead corpse.." he could feel his heart beating rapidly. "Choking in space... the time we were in that airlock... Being experimented on by the Triceratons and with some strange men with Casey... and then when you dudes..." he froze, not wanting to say.

"Go on," Leo urged gently. "We need to know."

"The time... you guys tossed me around like I was nothing.." he could feel the tears leaking, "and the farmhouse too... then nearly drowning in that drainage pool..." Donnie pulled himself back, dropping his hand as Mikey rested his head back breathing heavily.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? You're okay," a hand touched his plastron gently. "You feel that? You're okay, calm down." Mikey clasped Donnie's hand tightly, feeling his three brothers surrounding him into a group hug.

"We're so sorry we hurt you, even though we've already apologized so many times after that. Gosh..." Mikey could feel a tear hitting his cheek. "Didn't think that it would affect you this badly," Donnie said gently.

Leo was rubbing soothing circles onto Mikey's shell, while the youngest had his face buried into Raph's plastron. "We're here Otouto, you know we care right?" Mikey sniffled nodding his head slowly. "We love you."

Mikey closed his eyes tightly, allowing himself to just feel in the presence of all three of his brothers.

"How about we start some cognitive therapy with the emotional trauma first?" Donnie tapped his shoulder to earn his attention. "Starting with what we've said. We've apologized so many times and are regretful for saying such hurtful things to you. And we care, and you know that. But with PTSD it can cause unwanted thoughts and feelings to linger. Let's try fixing that shall we?" Donnie rolled a chair in front of him.

Mikey nodded his head, hearing a soft sound echoing. A gentle tone of music, he blinked as Raph and Leo pulled back, but still at arms-length. They weren't leaving either for this therapy session. "You hear that?" Donnie smiled in front of him. "Allow that sound to soothe you. Try closing your eyes." The youngest did so. It sounded like gentle laughter. "Now whenever you have a bad thought such as, 'I am useless, unwanted, or a liability.' Any kind of impending thought that makes you feel down on yourself, I want you to try to shift it to a pleasant one. Whenever you feel these feelings, repeat this to yourself." Donnie paused for a moment allowing Mikey to register his words. "I am not a liability. Just because I screw up doesn't mean I am a screw up."

"I am not a liability," Mikey muttered quietly. "I'm not a screw up even if I do screw up."

"Good. I want you to repeat this to yourself every-time you look in the mirror, and every time you feel the emotional trauma plaguing you. Whenever you hear these bad thoughts in your mind."

Mikey nodded his head silently.

"Repeat after me. Just because my brothers said that to me doesn't mean they're true. They make mistakes too."

"Just because my brothers said that to me doesn't mean they're true. They make mistakes too."

"I am not unwanted."

"I am not unwanted," Mikey repeated.

"I am loved."

"I am loved."

"Good job," a hand patted his shoulder. Mikey opened his eyes feeling Leo wiping away his tears. "Now we're going to have to keep doing these therapy sessions okay? But I have a challenge for you today," a piece of paper and pencil was handed in front of Mikey. "I want you to write down every negative trauma that has affected you, and then add a positive outcome at the end. Like for example," Donnie jotted down several words.

"Nearly drowning by squirrelanoids: but I didn't die, Raph saved me. He will always be there. I don't need to fear the water. It cannot hurt me." Donnie handed the pencil to Mikey. "Write at the end that these things cannot hurt you."

The orange clad turtle began to write slowly. "You think this will work?" Leo asked, sparing a glance at the genius.

"It will, but it's going to take some time," Donnie replied. "PTSD just doesn't go away quickly like that. It's important to teach different methods and coping styles that Mikey can use whenever he has a PTSD attack. That is what is important." Three heads turned, watching as Mikey began to write more.

"And here's a crayon too," Donne picked up an orange crayon handing it to Mikey. "Try doodling it could help too." Mikey nodded his head, his brothers watching him scribble orange hearts onto his piece of paper.


	7. Coping

The first few weeks hadn’t been easy, but rather difficult. Though the youngest still managed to survive. The first pair of medication didn’t necessarily seem to help him, jumping from one to another. Donatello told him that there was no way to tell unless they tried different things and different modes of therapy. The youngest was grateful enough for Donnie’s bright intellect, having researched some therapy sessions to conduct at home. Since it certainly would be difficult to take him to an actual rehab. Considering that not everyone would be accepting of them.

Though April had managed to contact one professor that she knew from her school, that was willing to take Mikey in. He was a man who specialized in therapy. Donnie knew that it was still important to incorporate home-therapy, but it seemed critical now that Mikey visit an actual professional. Not that Donnie wasn’t one, but the genius was more of an engineer with superb medical and knowledge skills. His expertise only went so far to a certain limit.

Today later in the evening was going to be the first time that Mikey would visit this psychologist. The youngest was sitting in the TV pit, where his brothers were gathered along with April, Casey, Leatherhead and Mondo along with the Mighty Mutanimals. They decided to have a social afternoon. Though they weren’t going to remain for long, it was a nice distraction for the orange clad turtle.

The brothers watched from the corner of their eyes, how Mikey’s laughter rose into the air, Mondo skating around with Leatherhead munching on pizza. The freckled turtle followed his amphibian friend. At least Mikey was still his cheery self at times was still a good sign indeed.

Once their time was up, Mikey hugged his friends goodbye as April and Casey followed suit, along with Slash and Dr. Rockwell. Now it was quiet in the lair, the turtle settling onto a beanbag.

Leo was still engrossed into a show on the TV, while Raphael pinpointed his attention to his punching bag.

  
“How are you feeling?” Mikey could barely make out Donnie ask. The turtle flinched, raising a thumbs up before he suddenly could feel his body convulse another flashback clouding this mind. This time he screamed, falling backwards as the three brothers jumped, immediately rushing to the youngest’s side. It was almost becoming a routine that Mikey would have a flashback every day, accompanying episodes of screaming and crying.

Leo even found him once in the kitchen, slashing his arm with a knife. It frightened Leonardo nearly to death to find his brother self-harming even though it was partly unconscious due to Mikey’s memory. The turtle plagued with all these intrusive thoughts and memories, unable to focus on the present, unable to even register that he was accidentally cutting himself instead of the carrots that he was trying to chop up.

The turtle’s entire arm had to be bandaged due to the cuts, and they were still there.

“Mikey!” Leo grasped onto his shoulders trying to move Mikey’s hands away from his one bandaged arm. The turtle trying to rip it off, fingers trying to claw his own skin.

Mikey only saw a flash of white, a monstrous being expanding before him. Slimy and pink, that hideous beast that came out from April’s mom. Then came the feeling of being devoured alive. He was feeling claustrophobic, he couldn’t move his limbs and arms. And then, it dove inside of him, possessing him. He let out a silent scream, eyes white and rolled to the back of his head. The feeling of losing control over his own body.

He felt nauseous, lurching onto his side as his brothers gasped as bile erupted from the youngest’s mouth. Donnie quickly began ordering Raph to grab a bucket and cloth to clean up the mess, while still trying to pull Mikey out from his episode, Leo clutching onto him tightly, rocking him back and forth.

The tears were boiling, burning his skin. Mikey could see the world exploding around him. People flying in the air, including Master Splinter’s dead body and all his friends. It was the end of the world, the time they all witnessed the destruction of the Earth. He couldn’t breathe, the back of his throat tasting bitter and sour. 

Something cool touched his forehead, the turtle’s vision slowly making way to three blurry faces. His brothers… they were here, he must’ve had another flashback and panic attack.

“Calm down, Mikey. We’ve got you. It’s okay,” Leo whispered soothingly, rocking him gently.

Raph and Donnie were clearing up the mess, as Mikey began to sob, clutching tightly onto his oldest brother for dear life.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you.” It took over fifteen minutes before he fully calmed down. Raph left the room to dispose of the bucket and mucky cloth.

“Follow my fingers,” Donnie was wiggling his three fingers. Mikey knew this type of session. He gulped, doing as told.

“I saw… the world exploding, the destruction of Earth… Master Splinter’s death… and that mom thing…” he could feel his stomach churn at the thought. “Possessed by that horrible monster…”

Leo was rubbing circled on his shell as the youngest felt a colored marked placed into his hand, along with a sheet of paper.

“I want you to let out your emotions onto the paper okay?” Mikey nodded his head shakily, stabbing the paper with the red-colored marker. He began to scribbled violently, breathing heavily as Donnie instructed him to clench his fists and uncurl them to release the tension inside. It did the trick.

“You think you’re going to be okay until your appointment in an hour?” Donnie questioned.

“I think so..” Mikey nodded his head. “Can someone hold me?” He could feel his voice crack.

“Of course.” He could feel Leo pulling him close, the leader picking him up and settling down onto the beanbag, pulling Mikey onto his lap. The other two sat around, just allowing Mikey to feel eased with their presence. Mikey closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in Leo’s hold.

It didn’t take long before an hour had passed and they went up to the city above, coming to the designated location that April told them. The redhead greeting them there, guiding them to the secluded spot where the therapist would be waiting. She made sure that nobody would see them, and that they’d have their privacy. The door opened as Mikey was taken inside. The man was kind enough to not freak out at seeing four humanoid turtles, gesturing Mikey to take a seat.

Donnie and Leo began to explain about Mikey’s diagnosis and symptoms to the therapist as he nodded his head, pen clicking in hand. After a few minutes he advised them to leave the room except for Mikey.

Raph could feel his eyes narrow, Leo grasping his arm gently. _Let him._ The leader told him silently. “He’ll be okay.” It was tough to leave their youngest brother alone in the hands of a stranger, but if April trusted this man certainly no harm would be done to the orange clad turtle.

The crimson-masked turtle took in a deep breath, following Leo and Donnie out from the room. Now they waited outside, seated onto the waiting chairs as April remained with them. They could hear talking behind the door, though it was muffled. Now all that was left to do was to trust this therapist and hope that this would help Mikey on his journey with coping with his PTSD.

After two hours, the turtle was finally released, and told that he could have to return here every week for a therapy session. “And he needs to prescribed with Xanax,” the man handed Donnie the pills. “Though there may be side effects of drowsiness, dizziness, headache, fatigue and lightheadedness. If these symptoms occur, please contact me.”

“Thank you, Doc,” Donnie nodded his head. Leo bowing to silently thank the man as Raph wrapped his arm around Mikey. Now they could return home, sneaking through the back door and towards the nearest manhole cover.

Over the next few weeks the brothers began to notice obvious improvements in Mikey’s behavior. The anxiety and panic attacks seemed to be less severe to the point that the episodes became shorter. Mikey was also given other various methods to cope with his attacks, other than art therapy and journaling his thoughts. The therapist had advised him with systematic desensitization for his traumatic flashbacks, and not the ones that dealt with emotional trauma. Mikey was given instructions that while he was in a calm state, to gradually be exposed to increasing levels of anxiety-inducing stimuli. Whatever images and flashbacks that seemed to trigger such panic attacks from a certain place or event.

So the brothers complied, practicing some exposure and flooding therapy with Mikey. It was difficult to return to these places where bad things had happened to him, but it needed to be done. Mikey needed to gradually learn and associate that these places didn’t necessarily mean that these memories would occur again. Though they hated watching Mikey’s eyes glaze over as they had to return to that drainage pool where he nearly drowned, to that same billboard sign where they first fought the Shredder, the place where they stood when the world was ending around them. They had to visit frequently, with Mikey using certain techniques to calm himself down, such as breathing exercises, focusing his thoughts on pleasant ones, and simply trying to merge himself into the present and not what his mind was trying to convey with something that happened in the past.

It took a lot of effort to change and channel his thoughts in order to control his emotions and anxiety attacks. But, after a few more weeks they noticed that when they came to these places Mikey was able to control himself and not go into a full-blown panic attack.

Though they couldn’t necessarily visit every place that Mikey was plagued from flashbacks, operant conditioning was also performed on the freckled terrapin. Donnie was happy, knowing that they could also help to do this at home just as the therapist recommended. They awarded Mikey for the times he could control his breathing, and or performed such positive behaviors increasing his level of confidence in himself.

After three months, they finally could see Mikey returning to his normal self. Although he was told that his mental illness didn’t necessarily have a cure, and would possibly have this for the rest of his life. At least, he has learned to cope with it, and do things that would benefit him other than harm him. The efforts had exceedingly paid off.

Mikey was sitting in the dojo, watching his brothers sparring. He downed the pills that he had in his hands. The ones that his therapist prescribed him. It was lucky enough, that they found that this certain type of medication worked for him. It certainly helped to keep his anxiety levels at bay or at a low intensity to which he could manage.

“You ready?” Mikey took Leo’s hand, allowing his brother to haul him. He was finally able to go out on a patrol and train again. And Mikey couldn’t be any happier.

The turtle nodded his head, grinning as he got into a fighting stance. His brothers following suit. “Last turtle standing wins! You know the rules. Haijme!” Leo ordered. Leo moved to attack Raph, while Mikey charged at Donnie. Mikey focused all his will-power in allowing his body to feel and move in the present. He moved effortlessly, catching the genius off guard thus knocking him onto the mat.

Now it was Raph and Leo that Mikey turned to advance. He spun his nun-chunks, dodging a blow from Raphael, and moving in a flash. Something he wouldn’t do otherwise, instead just taunting his brothers or doing fancy backflips. The adrenaline was surging through him, the feeling of his body being alive. Two thuds could be heard, as Mikey blinked realizing that he had won. Never in his life had he concentrated that much before.

Though the three of them were surprised, they smiled. “Good job, little brother,” Leo stood to sling an arm around the youngest, praising him. Donnie stood, holding thumbs up while Raph leaned over to give Mikey a noogie.

“Hey!”

“You’re amazing you know that?” Donnie moved so he was now standing in front of Mikey. “Not only have you have managed to deal and conquer this, among other things that you deal with it. You still keep getting up.”

“That’s one of the things I admire about you, Otouto,” Leo tugged the orange clad terrapin closer against his side. “Is your diligence and strength. And you’re definitely stronger than all of us than you ever realize.”

Mikey smiled at that, feeling a warmth spreading inside. The feeling of being loved, he could feel it radiating off his brothers. Even through Raph’s noogie that was a bit rough, through Donatello and Leonardo’s words, and the way Leo held him close.

“Never change little brother. We love you,” Leo patted his shoulder gently.

“Love you took, Onii-sans,” he beamed at his brothers to which they enveloped him into a loving embrace. The youngest finally feeling content and safe. If one think he knew, was that his brothers would always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! :) Have a good day.


End file.
